Darkling
In The Darkness II there is one Darkling that serves as a partner that is also interactive to a degree. Biography The Darkness II After Jackie is knocked to the nearby building by the second explosion from the restaurant, the Darkling is seen hiding in the ceiling panels. When a Brotherhood member finds Jackie and prepares to execute him, the Darkling jumps on the attacker and kills him by repeatedly headbutting him. The Darkling then greets Jackie, saying it's been too long and asks to give them a hug. Jackie passes this offer, but thanks for saving him. The creature then proceeds to fart, making Jackie to ask as to what is that smell. The Darkling answers, that he should tell him, as the creature came from Jackie's mind. The Darkling then helps Jackie to navigate the streets and reach Canal St. subway station. He later accompanies Jackie when he attacks Swifty. During Swifty's crane battle, the Darkling gives Jackie propane tanks to throw at the crane cabin. Later when Jackie attacks Brotherhood headquarters at the Brimstone Club, the Darkling helps him by getting into a vent and turning off the lights, preventing him from moving forward. While doing this, the Darkling shows Jackie, that he can see everything the creature sees. During their journey through the vents, the Darkling overhears the Brotherhood talking about the Darkness essence, the source of their power. He also hears about their plans to trap the Darkness in a strange artifact. After Jackie frees himself from the Brotherhood captivity and escapes the burning Brimstone Club, the Darkling helps him to find a path from the rooftops to the street level. Later the Darkling helps during the ambush at Aunt Sarah's funeral. When Jackie defeats Bragg and begins to interrogate him, the Darkling is proceeds to slap, punch and push around their captive. The Darkling then holds Bragg as Jackie rips out his heart from his chest. Later the Darkling helps Jackie during his journey to Hellgate Field where he confronts the Brotherhood. When Victor closes the door leading to his whereabouts, the Darkling drives a fuel tanker through them and opens up an entrance to Jackie. Unfortunately, Jackie gets captured by the Brotherhood and imprisoned in the Bed of Thorns. The Darkling then mounts a rescue operation, infiltrating the cellars where Jackie is being kept and saves his master from death. Although the Darkling suggests Jackie to leave the Darkness behind and enjoy their new found freedom in Vegas, Estacado can't leave Jenny trapped in Hell and the two chase after Victor. Institution In the mental institution (where the Darkness keeps Jackie), the Darkling comes to help him and apart from Johnny Powell seems to be the only one there that knows the place isn't entirely real. The Darkling disguises himself as a hunched back Janitor who makes his identity known by referring to Jackie as 'Monkey' which is his personal label for Jackie. Death The Darkling dies when it attempts to help Jackie reach the institutions roof. When he opens the door, the light comes blinding in and knocks the Darkling down the stairs where he seems to leak/steam dark energy as he slowly perishes. This shows valour and a sense of friendship as well as he comments on how he 'had a good run' and tells Jackie not to 'fuck it up, eh' meaning that he accepts his fate and that he wishes Jackie well in his own way. Personality The Darkling appears to be English in not only his clothing but his colloquial way of speaking as well as he seems to use the word 'fuck' a lot, as well as 'bollocks' giving him a more relatable, down-to-earth personality. He shows himself to be more of a cheeky and mischievous personality than evil and can sometimes be spotted urinating or farting on the dead bodies of recent victims. The Darkling exhibits a strange amount of loyalty to Jackie, even going as far as to help him escape the illusionary 'Asylum' that The Darkness places Jackie in during key moments of the story. Design The Darkling's physical appearance differs from the enemy ones encountered near the end of the game. He has a gloss black shine to his skin whereas the enemy variants are covered in an orange glow in a web like pattern. He is more hunched over and tends to 'waddle' on his short hind legs whilst raising his arms out to the side in a comical fashion as opposed to the quadrapedial crawling of the enemy variants. The Darkling's right arm is normally coloured whereas his left arm seems to have flesh stripped from it around the fingers giving it a bloody look. He also wears what appears to be a large, baggy jersey with a union jack design. His headpiece is made of the carcass of a dead cat and he wears a spiked metal collar with a few links of chain still attached. Powers & Abilities Powers * Darkling Physiology: Being a construct made out of the Darkness, the Darkling possess supernatural abilities, including but not excluding enhanced agility, speed and strength. ** Enhanced Strength: The Darkling is strong enough to destroy power boxes with only one swipe, incapacitate enemies bigger than himself and ripping open throats with only one finger. Jackie can also lift and throw it at the enemies where the Darkling will tear at the enemy for an instant kill. ** Enhanced Agility: The Darkling is incredibly agile, able to easily jump over obstacles, quickly climbing up to high areas. It can also steal weapons from enemies or jump on top of them in order to distract them and open them for a kill. ** Self-Detonation: Jackie can also make the Darkling explode and kill enemies within the explosion radius. ** Immortality: As long as he's on the real world, the Darkling can't die and will always comeback from death. Weaknesses * Strong Light: Like Jackie, the Darkling cannot endure in the bright light, and thrives in darkness and if he strays into the light, he explodes in a small burst of smoke and ash. * Dying in Hell: If the Darkling dies in Hell, it won't come back and will stay dead permanently. This exactly what happens to the Darkling when it helps Jackie to escape from the Institution. Trivia * If the cursor is placed over his human form during the last scene his name is shown to be "Knobby". * The Darklings alternate skin is a reference to Jackie's buddy, Crazy Abdul, which he mentions in The Darkness. * At various points during the game, the Darkling can be heard humming the anthem of United Kingdom. Gallery darkling_76.jpg|Darkling in the game. DarknessII 2012-07-16 12-18-47-15.jpg|Through the eyes of Darkling. 20181203164403 1.jpg|Darkling protecting Jackie and himself from gunfire with a car door. 20181217165329 1.jpg|Darkling driving a truck. DarknessII 2012-07-21 12-54-34-92.jpg|Darkling in Institution. DarknessII 2012-07-21 22-17-58-04.jpg|Darkling death. darkling_knife.jpg|Darkling concept art. The-darkness-ii-artwork-4f071c57e097b.jpg|Promotional "Crazy Abdul" skin. Category:Darklings Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters